


Welcome Home

by bakers_impala221



Series: Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is back, Coda, Dean's suppressed feelings, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Pre-Slash, Relief, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Talking, Welcome Home, not really angst, se13ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakers_impala221/pseuds/bakers_impala221
Summary: Cas has just come back. Dean is far too happy. And Sam does what needs to be done.ORThe one where Sam Winchester convinces Dean to confess his love to Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Codas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Welcome Home

_‘Let’s go home.’_

Dean could still hardly believe it.

The whole ride was silent. The air around them hung thick with heaviness, yet Dean’s shoulders felt lighter than they had in _months_. He resisted the urge to grin—his mind stuck in a frozen state of awe and desperation that had him clutching unconsciously tightly to the steering wheel just to ground himself; to be reassured it wasn’t all just some sick, hopeful dream he’d have to return from.

Dean kept stealing compulsive glances at the angel in the rear-view mirror, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Cas had sat silently by himself, staring out the window into the blackness, still looking half in shock, with a slight tinge of peacefulness about him... Or maybe something closer to relief.

Dean glanced at Sam, sitting half-asleep in the space to Dean’s right. He shut his eyes for less than a second, taking a moment to revel in his luck, before he trained his gaze back onto the long road shrouded in darkness; at the space right in front of him, spotlighted in headlights. He smiled to himself, feeling lighter than he’d felt in forever, feeling the closest to peace than he could remember. He kept his eyes on the road, driving them home.

'Are we really just not gonna talk about this?'

Dean looked up from his post-midnight beer, watching his brother maneuverer his legs around the kitchen seat and sit down across from him.

Dean blinked inducingly back at him. 'About what, Sam?'

'About you.'

Dean frowned, playing with his bottle’s label unconsciously. 'What d'you mean?'

Sam huffed. 'I _mean_... I'm in a dark place right now,’ he said, causing Dean’s stomach to clench uncomfortably. ‘But so were you. Probably even _worse_ — a-and now you're all better -back to your old self, anyway... So… are we really not gonna talk about this?'

Dean swallowed. Then followed that by swallowing down a swig of his beer, fighting off the anxiety clawing its way up his throat.

'And say what?' he said, his voice raw.

'That you're in love with him.'

Dean's stomach dropped.

A beat of silence fell over them, the dread oozing its way out of his heart, plaguing his bones.

'Woah- what?'

'Just-' Sam looked pained, his voice riddled with exasperation. 'Look, I get it- that you're scared and that it's a big deal and a big risk, but Dean... when has that ever stopped us?'

'Look, Sam, I appreciate the gesture, but I-I'm not... in _love_ with the friggin' guy, okay? It's _Cas_.'

Sam sighed.

'Dean... Listen.’ He leaned forward, his brows pinched together; all but a glint of all his suppressed pain. ‘I had that chance, with- with Eileen... And I... I didn't take it.'

Dean went quiet. He could hear the blood rushing through his head. Could feel his heartbeat’s palpitations counting the seconds and pumping him up with fear. Sam shuffled on his seat, struggling with his words.

'I didn't take it,’ he said finally. And Dean’s slow mind finally caught up, letting realisation hammer against his chest.

‘And now she's gone,’ he continued, ‘And... I don't know, maybe if I had done something, things would have turned out different. And, well, I- I _didn't_ , and now she's not here and I don't have that choice anymore.'

Dean stayed quiet. Sorrowful.

Sam looked up at him, eyes teary, and desperate, and -fuck- _hopeful._ 'But look- by whatever miracle of Earth; of Heaven; of Hell- _whatever_... Cas is... Cas _back_ , man. You have that chance again, so... Take it. Don't... Don't _not_ do anything only to lose him and regret it all again.’

Sam sounded winded, anxious. But Dean could see that strength in him, working its way through his mind and up through his throat. Sam soldiered on, voice all last-hope strength and determination.

'I saw you when you were like that, man... You- you friggin' _killed_ yourself just to get away from it, and I- I don't wanna see that happen again. Not ever...

‘You're- you're a fighter. You weren't made to lose hope like that. Neither of us were.’

Silence fell for a few heartbeats; each second knocking against the inside of his chest. Then-

'Okay, Sammy...’ Dean said slowly, voice quiet. ‘Okay.'

'Wait- what?'

Dean looked up from the edge of the table. 'Okay. I'll tell him,’ sounding far braver than he felt.

Sam huffed a surprised laugh. 'Well, good,’ he said, looking far lighter now that he’d crossed the finish line. Dean suspected it was one he hadn't anticipated ever reaching.

‘I'll, uh- I'll get gone, then,’ he said, lifting himself up from the table.

He hesitated for a moment, looking suspiciously on the verge of _winking_ , before opting for a last-second smirk and waltzing out.

Dean shook his head and smiled to himself.

 _Sammy_ , he thought, smirking. _The biggest Destiel shipper of them all._

He took another sip of his beer before pulling away from the table.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual sequel for this. Maybe one day I will write one, but for now if you want something that sort of... resembles a sequel, read [this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946052/chapters/57587803)  
> It's not set around the same time, which would mean that Dean must have gotten distracted before he said anything after this conversation, and then just never said anything until after s14e08. It doesn't quite make sense. But it sort of works, I guess. You can make up a storyline in your head as to why... maybe he planned to with that gay cowboys scene in s13e06, and then just didn't. I don't know.
> 
> Please leave comments if you want to. I love them all.


End file.
